Ficlets of Love and Friendship
by Brinchen86
Summary: This is a ficlet collection of various ships. - Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Fred/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Snape/Lily, James/Lily, the Weasleys
1. Home-made Surprise

**Title: **Home-made Surprise  
**Summary: **Hermione surprises Ron with an old tradition.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Ron/Hermione  
**Genre: **fluff, romance  
**Prompt: **#78: Baking (for hogwartsishome at LJ)  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG - 13  
**Medium: **ficlet  
**Word Count: ** 512  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

When he Apparated in front of the Burrow, Ron Weasley was entirely convinced that there was no place where he'd rather like to be at this particular moment. It was a sunny but icy winter day and after spending way too many hours at the Ministry, he wanted to make himself comfortable at home and spend some time with his girlfriend.

A smirk lit his face as he made his way up to the small wooden entrance door. The entire family was out and busy, apart from Hermione, who had left the Ministry a few hours ago. They would be alone, and he was eagerly looking forward to that.

"Hey," he said as he let himself in, grateful for the warmth that greeted him. More than happily leaving the cold behind, he stopped in his tracks as an all too familiar smell caught his attention. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head.

Cookies. He would always notice the smell of freshly baked cookies. Did that mean his information had been false? Was his mother at home? His eagerly awaited private time with Hermione would have to be postponed then.

"Hello M-," Ron started, but his voice trailed off as he realised who was really keeping themselves busy in the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Hey Ron!" a smiling Hermione greeted him, looking up from a well-filled baking plate. Next to that, he spotted a large pile of dough and a bowl of freshly made cookies.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised as he realised she wasn't waving her wand at the products in front of her.

Her eyes widened. "You think your mother would mind? I just wanted to surprise you and your family with some self-made cookies, because I could go home a little earlier today."

"Huh?" For a second, Ron gazed back at her in confusion. Then he shook his head. "No, of course she won't mind. She might ask you for the recipe instead, exchanging tips and all, you know? But I was wondering...what are you doing?" Curiously, he stepped closer.

This time, she understood. "Oh! You mean because I'm not using magic, right? Well." Her cheeks flushed softly, in this adorable way he loved so much. "My Mum loved to bake with me on cold winter days when I was a child. It was our little tradition. I prefer this way of baking." She wanted to add more but hesitated. Knowing her almost as good as he knew himself though, Ron spoke out what she had in mind.

"Would you show that to me?" he asked. "How you bake without using magic I mean." He grinned at the bright smile she offered in response.

"I'd love to!" she said happily. In a sterner voice, she added, "But first you'll go and wash your hands. You won't touch anything with those dirty hands, Ronald Weasley."

"Fine." He sighed playfully, couldn't hide his amusement though. No, his mother certainly wouldn't mind: not when her youngest son's girlfriend had so much in common with her.


	2. Hope

**Title: **Hope  
**Summary: **Hermione wonders what their return to Hogwarts will be like. Ron shares his thoughts with her.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Ron/Hermione  
**Genre: **angst, romance  
**Prompt: **#79: A rainbow (for hogwartsishome at LJ)  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG - 13  
**Medium: **ficlet  
**Word Count: **519  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Hermione didn't know for how long she had been staring out of the window, watching the landscape passing by. There wasn't even that much to see, she though, apart from rain and dark clouds. The weather seemed to mirror her mood perfectly.

Despite what she had expected only hours ago. Returning to Hogwarts after the war had never been up for debate. She wanted to get her N.E.W.T.'s, wanted to complete school like she had originally planned to. Much to her relief, Ron and Harry had agreed to return as well.

The day before, she had been excited. Of course she had missed Hogwarts: the school had been like her second home for the past couple of years. She wanted to come back. She really wanted to.

But then, shortly after the train had left the station, the doubts and worries had started. What would it be like to return after the war? Would Hogwarts still be the same beautiful place she had fallen in love with years ago?

And, even more important, would they finally be able to enjoy the calm school year all of them were longing for and deserved so much? She couldn't bear the idea of possible trouble waiting around the next corner. For once, she wanted to focus on studying, and on the people she loved. But was that really an option for them?

"What are you thinking about?"

Ron's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. Sitting across of her, he was studying Hermione with a mix of concern and curiosity. She was close to smiling and shrugging off his question, but then again she knew he wasn't so easy to fool.

"I was just wondering if there's really a chance for us to spend a peaceful year at Hogwarts." She smiled awkwardly. "I mean, after everything we've been through, it's hard to believe-"

"Well, not for me," Ron stated. As she raised her eyebrows questioningly, he explained, "Voldemort was defeated. The Death Eaters are taken care of. Of course there will always be idiots and trouble. But guess what? I want to believe that for once, people have learnt their lesson. That they'll make sure people will actually behave and be nice." Reaching out, he took her hands into his. "I understand you, Hermione, I really do. It's no surprise to feel that way after everything we've been through. But this year at Hogwarts- it will be just as beautiful as we imagined it for the past couple of weeks. I'll make sure it'll be beautiful. Because we all deserve it."

It wasn't so much his words but the expression in his eyes that eventually convinced Hermione. Ron knew how to argue with her, but even more he knew how to get through to her. A true smile lit her face now. She looked up and realised in surprise that the rain had finally stopped. Instead, the sun was peeking through the dark clouds, creating a colourful rainbow. The sight caused her smile to widen. Yes, they would enjoy a peaceful year at Hogwarts. Together.


	3. Old Feelings

**Title: **Old Feelings  
**Summary: **Ginny tried to distract herself, but some feelings just won't disappear.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ginny  
**Genre: **friendship, hints of romance  
**Prompt: **#84: Your secret is safe (for hogwartsishome)  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG - 13  
**Medium: **ficlet  
**Word Count: **623  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed, a book resting on her legs, but Ginny had stopped paying attention to it a while ago. She was staring ahead instead, at nothing in particular, lost in her thoughts. The Burrow seemed to be even noisier than usual, which wasn't welcome at the moment.

In fact, Ginny wished to disappear, to hide somewhere and allow her thoughts to wander without interruptions. She wanted to sort her thoughts, and in the middle of the busy Weasley family, that was almost impossible. Especially when he was around.

Her attention jolted back to the present when her bedroom door was opened. Her head snapped up, but a sigh of relief escaped Ginny as her eyes met Hermione's. Her best friend was staying at the Burrow for the summer.

Unfortunately, having a best friend meant that said person could easily see behind one's mask. The way Hermione raised her eyebrows was proof enough that she had just done that.

"Are you alright?" the bushy-haired girl asked, joining Ginny on her bed. "And don't you say 'yes', because I think by now, I know you well enough to notice when something is bothering you."

"It's not important, really," Ginny made an attempt at convincing her friend. "Nothing to worry about."

Hermione sighed. "Does that matter? Friends talk about their problems, even if they aren't bad or important ones. Sometimes, it just feels good to share your thoughts. Who knows, I might be able to offer advice."

Ginny couldn't help a mild smile at Hermione's words. Certainly, her friend would try to offer advice. She always did, and Ginny couldn't deny Hermione had come up with a few good ones in the past: she was more than a book-smart girl. Inwardly, the red-haired girl shook her head at herself. Maybe she was right again. Maybe sharing her thoughts was a good idea.

"Do you know the feeling," she started eventually, "when you realise that you can't have what you want? You decide to move on, and at first, it seems to be working quite well. But then, after a while, you understand that you're just...trying to fool yourself. That deep inside, you still want what you always wanted." She wanted to add more, but her voice trailed off.

But Hermione had already understood. "It's because of Harry, isn't it?" she wanted to know. "You still have feelings for him." At Ginny's nod, she asked, "But aren't you dating Dean now?"

"Yes, I am." Ginny nodded again. "But Dean's not here. Harry is though. And...don't get me wrong, I like Dean. I like him a lot. But..."

"He's not Harry," Hermione completed thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Ginny studied her friend for a moment. "You understand what it's like, don't you?"

"I guess I do." Hermione nodded in agreement, offering a tiny smile.

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"Honestly?" Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. But I assure you that you can trust in me. Your secret is safe, and if you ever want to talk about this, I'm always here to listen."

"Because that's what best friends do, right?" Ginny asked with a smile of her own.

"Because that's what friends do," Hermione repeated. "Now what do you say? Harry and Ron are outside, so maybe you and me could go downstairs, see what your Mum is doing? I think she's trying a new recipe. That might distract you a little."

"It might distract us," Ginny answered with a wink, chuckling at the way Hermione blushed softly. Now she knew why her friend understood, and she was even more grateful to have her around. They would definitely talk again.


	4. Who Am I?

**Title: **Who Am I?  
**Summary: **After the war, Harry wonders who he really is.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ginny  
**Genre: **angst, romance  
**Prompt: **#85: "Who am I?" (for hogwartsishome)  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG - 13  
**Medium: **ficlet  
**Word Count: **602  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Harry didn't know if anyone had noticed his disappearance, and he didn't care. The war was over, and currently, people should be busy enough with dealing with the aftermaths. Some were happy and celebrating, some were upset, and again others were making plans for how to rebuild Hogwarts so it could open its doors to new students in autumn.

As the Chosen One, the person who had eventually managed to defeat Voldemort, he should be among them, should celebrate as well, or do whatever else was expected from him. But Harry couldn't, even if he had wanted to. His mind was spinning, and he was in desperate need of sorting his thoughts.

So much had happened, and finally he was at the point he had dreamt of for years. The constant threat of Voldemort didn't exits no more, the Death Eaters would be hunted by the Ministry and punished for their crimes. The Wizarding World would eventually become a peaceful place again.

But what about him? The question was spinning in his mind, slowly driving him crazy. He was relieved, but at the same time, he felt lost, in an odd way he couldn't even explain to himself.

At first, he didn't react when he realised that he wasn't alone anymore. Harry knew it was Ginny who had joined him, was silently sitting by his side now. She was the only one whose presence he was able to bear at the moment, because one thing, Harry knew for a fact: if there was someone who understood how his mind worked, it was her.

"If I asked you what's keeping your mind busy, would you answer?" she said eventually.

A tiny chuckle escaped him. "Interesting way to ask a question." Then he sighed. "Ginny...I don't even know what my problem is. I mean, I'm happy. I truly am. This nightmare is over. I feel relieved. But also...lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Because...the question is, who am I? Who am I, Ginny? Since the day I found out I'm a wizard, I was always defined as the Chosen One, the boy who lived and who stopped Voldemort. But apart from that...who am I? Now that it's over...who will I be?"

Finally looking up, he met Ginny's eyes. The expression in them proved that his decision to open up had been a good idea. She didn't look like she was pitying him, and didn't seem confused or even surprised either.

"Well, Harry," she said then. "When I first met you, I was excited because I was allowed to meet the famous Harry Potter. But then...I didn't fall in love with you because of all those famous stories. You're so much more than just the Chosen One. You're a very talented wizard, with a very good heart. You're loyal and fight for what you believe in. You're also one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen. You're a wonderful friend, you care for people. To sum it up, you're one of the most interesting and wonderful people I've ever met. That's who you are, Harry. You're much more than just a title, trust me."

He couldn't help himself: a warm smile lit his face. Harry knew Ginny was entirely honest. She always was. To her, he was more than just the famous Boy Who Lived, and he knew her family and his friends felt the same way. Maybe now that he was truly free for the first time, he could find out who he really was, and he knew his loved ones would be happy to support him with that.


	5. Chances and Regrets

**Title: **Chances and Regrets  
**Summary: **Severus gets another chance.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Snape/Lily  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG  
**Word Count: **594  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

It was a sunny, warm day in late spring, but Severus paid no attention to the beauty of his surroundings. His mind had drifted off minutes ago, and was now trying to block out the familiar voices of a certain group of Gryffindors, chatting and laughing not too far away.

Discomfort, awkwardness, frustration and unhappiness had been his company since his childhood. But never before, he had been the one who was entirely to blame for the situation he currently found himself in.

James Potter and his arrogant friends had teased, like they did on an almost daily matter. He had been embarrassed, and full of hate. He had tried to defend himself and make them pay.

But eventually, it had been Lily whom he had hurt. Severus still didn't understand how this awful word could escape him right in front of the one person he loved.

_Mudblood_. His new friends used this words almost inflationary, as if there was nothing wrong with it. As if they had the right to do so. Muggle-born shouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts, or even to use magic in the first place. He had argued with Lily about those friends a couple of times. But he would have never expected that one day, he would use this rude word on her.

Instinctively, Severus tensed as he heard the soft sound of steps approaching him. He reached for his wand, his fingers tightening around the wood as he readied himself to fight back. This time, Potter wouldn't succeed in embarrassing him in front of the entire school.

Severus froze in place though as he recognized a familiar smell when the student sank into the grass next to him. Surprised, he looked up, words failing him as he realised it was indeed Lily who had joined him under his favourite tree. She wasn't looking at him but staring ahead instead. He didn't dare to speak, and he didn't have to.

"Say it again," she told him.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think you know what. Say it again."

Sighing, Severus nodded. "I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "The name I called you...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't even mean to say it in the first place. In this moment though...I was so ashamed, and I didn't know what I was doing. But it was wrong, and it won't happen again."

Lily nodded slowly. "But your friends seem to like this words a lot."

Severus tensed again, but didn't answer. He could feel she wanted to say more and wanted to give her the chance to do so.

"I'm not mad anymore, Sev," she said quietly, finally looking up at him. "The truth is, I miss our friendship. We've always gotten along so well. We supported each other when no one else would. But...right now...don't you see that these new friends aren't good for you? Don't you see what they believe in, how they treat people?" She sighed. "Sev, they scare me. Those dark arts that fascinate them and you...that scares me, too."

It was Severus' turn to nod. "Do you want to tell me that we can only be friends when I turn my back on them?"

Lily nodded. She gave him an apologizing look, but the determination in her eyes stayed. Severus knew: if he wanted Lily, he had to get away from his new friends, from the dark side. Which side he'd pick was his choice, and he knew another mistake wouldn't be forgiven so easily.


	6. Point of View

**Title: **Point of View  
**Summary: **Ron starts to see Hermione from a different point of view. What if he went to the Yule Ball with her?  
**Characters/Pairings: **Ron/Hermione  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG  
**Word Count: **506  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ron tried to straighten himself. That couldn't wipe away his discomfort as he awkwardly shifted in his dress robes. He had tried his best to make them look as decent as possible, but still, especially compared to the others, they looked hideous.

Of course Ron knew he couldn't blame his parents for buying him something old and ugly like this: affording school supplies for so many children was expensive enough. That didn't change that he felt like a weird figure among all the others.

Not that he wanted to impress anyone. Although the wish clearly existed, he had to admit. At least when it came to her. His face flushed bright red. Fortunately he had found a girl that had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him.

He had asked Hermione just in time. By now, Ron knew that Victor Krum had been interested as well, but he had been faster. The moment he had realised that Hermione was actually a girl as well, he had used his chance.

Hermione was a girl. Mentally, he rolled his eyes at himself. Of course that sounded silly. He had always been aware of the fact that she was not a boy. But still, she hadn't exactly been a real girl to him either. Like Ginny, so to speak.

How blind he had been! Since he had started to pay more attention to Hermione's looks, he had realised that she was quite a pretty girl, too. Smart and pretty. A dangerous combination. Fortunately, she hadn't bothered to make fun of him when he had asked her, awkwardly and almost prepared for a 'no'.

And now there he was standing, at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. Once again, he shifted from one foot to the other. Harry had already found his date. Now it was only him in between all the couples who hadn't found his other half yet. Maybe he should go looking for her?

But before he could debate whether or not he should check if she was okay or needed something, someone appeared at the top of the stairs. It was a young woman, dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. Her hair was curly and lovingly arranged around her pretty face. It took Ron several long minutes to realise who exactly he was staring at.

Hermione. Gorgeous, beautiful Hermione. Ron knew he was staring at her with an open mouth and huge eyes, but he couldn't help himself. In awe, he watched her as she made her way down the stairs, looking so sweet and yet so insecure.

"Hi Ron," she said softly, her cheeks reddening even more. "I'm sorry I'm late." She hesitated. "You think this is okay?"

"Okay?" He snorted. "It's bloody brilliant. You're the pretties girl tonight."

Somehow, Hermione managed to blush even more. "Thank you." Gratefully she took his arm and followed Ron into the Great Hall. Yes, she was a girl, he thought. And boy, was she a beautiful one.


	7. Best Friends

**Title: **Best Friends  
**Summary: **Ron and Harry talk about friendship.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ron friendship  
**Genre: **friendship  
**Rating/Warnings: ** PG  
**Word Count: **801  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Ron hated conflicted feelings. He couldn't deny he still felt guilty because he had believed that Harry could have put his name into the goblet of fire. In fact, he shouldn't have believed that for even the split of a second. Yet it had happened, and in times when his friend had needed him by his side, he had turned his back on him.

They were good again. Fortunately. But Ron still couldn't shake off the guilt, even though he had had his own reasons for that. His insecurity and jealousy had gotten into the way again. One would believe that by now, Ron would be used to being second best, and hidden in the shadows of others.

His brothers had always been better than him, at least so it had felt to him. Bill was the cool one, and Charlie the Quidditch expert. Percy was the perfect student, and Fred and George would make everyone love. And Ginny...she was the girl his parents had always hoped for.

And then there was him. Ron. Not exactly special, apart from the fact that he was friends with the Boy Who Lived. Even in their trio he was just third best, because honestly, what else could he expect with friends like the Chosen One and the smartest witch ever?

He had been angry when Harry's name had come out of the goblet, believing that his friend once again had managed to become the center of attention. By now, he knew how stupid those thoughts had been to begin with. In fact, he had known so all the time.

But he hadn't been able to get over himself, to leave behind his insecurity. He had tried in his very own odd way to make up for it later, and fortunately they had returned to being best friends. But the guilt refused to disappear.

"Ron?"

Harry's voice eventually interrupted him in his thoughts. Looking up from his location on his bed, he asked, "What is it?"

Harry smiled at him. "Just wanted to say thanks. You know, for being my friend."

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" His cheeks flushed bright red. "If you want to...well, because of how I behaved..."

It was Harry's turn to give him an odd look. "Ron, I didn't say that to make you feel awkward, you know? I really mean it. Thanks for being my best friend."

"Even though I didn't believe you when I of all people should have?"

Harry shrugged. "That was hard, yeah, but we've sorted things out, haven't we? All friendships go through their ups and downs." He hesitated, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Really, Ron. When we were mad at each other, it reminded me of how much I need you even more. You can't imagine what it felt like when things were okay between us again. How relieved I was. There's a reason why it was you down there in the lake."

Ron stared at him in a mix of surprise and disbelief. "So...you really think I'm a good friend?"

Harry nodded. "The best. I mean...you were nice to me right from the start. You didn't just talk to me because I'm the famous boy with the scar on his forehead. You've always been by my side, you didn't believe in this 'heir of the Slytherin' crap. You don't mind that I got a Nimbus and a Firebolt, and became the youngest seeker in hundred years. You defended me so many times. You even risked your life a couple of times because of me. So, we had an argument. Fine, that happens. But apart from that..." He paused again. "I never had a friend, Ron. Then I met you, and your family. You guys are giving me what I never had when I grew up. That's what I wanted to thank you for. Maybe that fight was even good for us, because...it made me realise how much our friendship means to me."

Still amazed, Ron stared back at his friend for another couple of moments before he managed to reply. Then, as realisation finally sank in, he smiled. "Well, I'm bloody grateful that we're friends, too, man. I really am, Harry, and I promise something like what I did...it won't happen again. Next time, I won't doubt you." He chuckled awkwardly. "You know, I never had a real friend either."

"Then let's thank whoever put us into the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express," Harry said with a smile of his own.

Nodding in agreement, Ron made himself comfortable on his bed again. The smile stayed as he noticed how much weight his friend's words had lifted off his shoulders. He was a good friend, and would do whatever he could to prove that, over and over again.


End file.
